Storm
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hanya sebuah Songfic yang berisi kisah HaeHyuk. Tentang badai yang memisahkan mereka berdua dalam kekalutan hati masing-masing. A HaeHyuk Fanfiction! BL/RnR Please


**EvilFoodSnow Present**

**"Storm"**

**Songfict of Super Junior Storm**

**Author : EvilFoodSnow**

**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae **

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Length : 1S**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Ta Cuma minjem, oke? Tapi, percayalah... Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin dan Kim Kibum hanya milik Ta seorang.**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah Songfic yang berisi kisah HaeHyuk couple. Tentang badai yang memisahkan mereka berdua dalam kekalutan hati masing-masing.**

**Warn : BL, Many Typos, AU, OOC, DLDR Guys!**

**.**

**Harap mendengarkan lagu SJ Storm agar lebih bisa menghayati :)**

**Bold Font for liryc of the Song**

**.**

**.**

**_Stop Talking_**

**_I hate my self for knowing everything,_**

**_Before you even opened your mouth_**

**. **

"Kita putus."

Donghae menggenggam jemari Hyukjae erat-erat. Menatap sendu wajah _namja _yang selama ini selalu mengisi harinya dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya, menjadi tujuannya untuk tetap tersenyum di dunia ini.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Walau jelas ia tahu dengan pasti jawaban dari semua itu. Kenyataan pahit yang menamparnya dengan keras. Memaksa lidahnya untuk tetap diam, mencoba untuk memendamnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

Bisikan samar itu akhirnya keluar juga. Terdengar begitu serak dan pilu, melawan semua gejolak di dalam dadanya.

**.**

**I wanted to lie**

**And run away,**

**But your two eyes just say goodbye**

**.**

"Banyak alasan yang bisa kukatakan untuk itu, Hae."

Nada datar itu terkesan sangat menyakitkan. Dengan mudahnya tangan halus itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae. Menyelesaikan _skinship _terakhir mereka dengan begitu dingin.

Donghae menyadari kedua kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Ia tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Semua mimpi buruknya, hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa ketakutan, akhirnya terjadi dengan jelas di depan matanya.

Ia yang dulu selalu bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri, ternyata tidak banyak membantu sama sekali. Semuanya kandas, dengan satu ucapan menyakitkan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

**.**

**I finally set my heart to leave**

**And it came to me like a harsh storm**

**It might be a fate that will wass away like the rain**

**.**

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya, Hyuk?"

Donghae berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Bahkan disaat hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, _namja _itu masih terlihat tetap mempesona di matanya. Wajahnya yang manis terkesan tanpa dosa, terlihat kontras dengan sorot matanya yang menunjukan sebuah keterkejutan.

"Hae, kau─"

**.**

**Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass**

**At the end of this walk,**

**I let you go, but you wouldn't know**

**.**

Diletakannya jari telunjuk itu didepan bibir Hyukjae, memotong semua ucapan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh _namja _manis itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar sebuah kebohongan dari bibir itu. Bibir yang selama ini dipercayainya dengan segenap hati. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya tertawa saat melontarkan sebuah candaan. Bibir yang selalu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis, bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa sang pemilik tengah berbohong padanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Hyuk." Mata itu menyorotkan sebuah kesedihan yang amat sangat, tapi tidak dengan bibirnya yang selalu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Sejak kau mengatakan mulai sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu, dan berencana untuk mengerjakannya bersama dengan temanmu, saat itulah aku tahu kau mulai mendekat dengan _namja _itu. _Namja _yang berhasil membuat hatimu berpaling dariku."

**.**

**Stop Crying**

**I hate my self for knowing everything**

**Before i get wet with your tears**

**.**

"Aku─"

Kedua mata itu membulat terpaku. Dan Donghae berusaha mengabaikan bagaimana terkejutnya Hyukjae saat mendengar penjelasannya. Yang jelas, ia berhasil mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang sudah diketahuinya sejak dulu.

Setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Donghae. Dan _namja _yang tetap bertahan dengan senyumannya itu perlahan menghapusnya dengan kasar. Kembali menatap wajah yang selalu menjadi candunya selama ini.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**I tried to lie**

**And avoid it,**

**But your two eyes just say goodbye**

**.**

"Lee Donghae, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau benar-benar begitu bodoh."

Hyukjae berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Matanya menatap sinis pada _namja _brunette yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut. Memaki dan mengejek _namja _itu habis-habisan. Merutuki kebodohan yang dimiliki oleh _namja _itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli menjadi bodoh karenamu, Hyuk." Sela Donghae tenang. "Aku hanya berusaha melindungi apa yang kumiliki. Dan mempertahankanmu, berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku, ada salah satu cara yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini."

"Bahkan kalaupun aku bisa saja memutuskanmu seperti saat ini?"

"Ya. Bahkan kalaupun kau akan memutuskanku seperti saat ini."

**.**

**I finally set my heart to leave**

**And it came to me like a harsh storm**

**It might be a fate that will wass away like the rain**

**.**

Senyum Donghae seolah tidak pernah pudar. Masih di tatapnya wajah manis Hyukjae dengan penuh minat. Saluran tatapan penuh perasaan itu tetap di arahkan kepada _namja _manis itu. Seolah menyatakan, betapa berharganya seorang Lee Hyukjae bagi Lee Donghae.

Tidak peduli kalau _namja _manis itu yang membuatnya hancur. Tidak peduli kalau _namja _manis itu yang membuatnya menangis diam-diam.

Ia hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya. Mengatakan betapa berharganya Lee Hyukjae di dalam hidupnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan semua kenangannya dengan _namja _itu.

**.**

**I was sick with my love**

**The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips,**

**You'll never know**

**.**

"Kau sakit!"

Hyukjae menudingnya tanpa perasaan. Bisa dilihat betapa anehnya Lee Donghae dari sorot matanya. Kembali menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan sekali sentak. Membuatnya menjadi puing-puing kecil tak berbentuk.

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Hyukjae hanya tidak tahu perasaannya. Tidak tahu sama sekali, bagaimana Donghae mencintainya dengan tulus selama ini.

**.**

**Don't try too hard to get far away**

**My body has already broken into pieces just like you wanted**

**I can't go a step closer to you**

**.**

"Apa kau akan bahagia?" Donghae menatap tepat ke arah mata Hyukjae, menemukan lagi satu keterkejutan dari _namja _itu ketika mendengar kembali pertanyaannya yang tidak sempat terjawab.

"Katakan padaku Hyuk, jika aku melepaskanmu dengan _namja _itu, apa kau akan bahagia? Kalau iya, aku bisa melepasmu dengan mudah. Setidaknya kau akan bahagia dengan _namja _itu. Jauh lebih bahagia daripada denganku."

**.**

**I finally set my heart to leave**

**And it came to me like a harsh storm**

**It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain**

**.**

Donghae merasakan bagaimana tegangnya sosok tubuh yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar, saat lagi-lagi bibir itu tetap membisu. Menolak untuk memberikan jawaban yang menurutnya sangat penting.

Dengan hati yang nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, ia melangkah mendekat. Menarik lengan Hyukjae dengan ragu, lalu memerangkap _namja _itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tidak ada penolakan apapun dari Hyukjae, membuatnya bisa sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Setidaknya ini pelukan terakhirnya dengan kekasihnya itu. Tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi di masa yang akan datang. Tidak, karena ia sendiri yang ingin benar-benar menghilang dari mata Hyukjae.

Berusaha melepaskan hatinya disini. Meninggalkannya untuk kebahagiaan Hyukjae sendiri.

**.**

**Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass**

**At the end of this walk,**

**I let you go, but you wouldn't know**

**.**

"Semoga kau bahagia."

Doa itu begitu tulus. Ditangkupnya wajah Hyukjae, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan kening _namja _itu. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya, walaupun hatinya menjerit akan rasa sakit yang terus menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Setidaknya, sekali lagi, ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Hyuk... Selamat tinggal."

Kata-kata itu seolah terbang dibawa angin. Kata-kata yang terasa sangat berat untuk diucapkan, tapi dia harus tetap mengatakannya. Ini demi Hyukjae. Ini demi kebahagiaan _namja _itu. Dia, setidaknya mencintai Hyukjae bukan untuk keegoisannya sendiri kan?

Kemudian ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih setia mematung dengan segala hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan _namja _manis itu, air mata yang ditahan-tahan Donghae akhirnya merembes keluar. Bersamaan dengan hatinya yang ia biarkan tertinggal disana.

**.**

**I was sick with my love**

**The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips,**

**You'll never know**

**.**

**_Fin_**

Oke, ini apa?._. Dateng-dateng bawa Songfic, galau lagi *ditendang*

Isi pemikiran beberapa jam yang lalu, langsung jadi SongFict ini xD

Tapi, tapi... tetep review ya? Kasi kritik sama saran gitu, Songfic pertama Ta ini xD


End file.
